Something about You
by gabyellaaaa
Summary: Riley and Lucas have been dating for over a year now, after finally choosing to be together at the Ski Lodge. They have been nothing but happy and yes, they may have had some fights here and there. But lately, Lucas has been acting weird and Riley can't seem to figure out why. Will this be the end of Rucas? Or Will Lucas confess how he's really feeling.


**Something about You**

 **Riley and Lucas have been dating for over a year now, after finally choosing to be together at the Ski Lodge. They have been nothing but happy and yes, they may have had some fights here and there, but still remained faithful to each other. But lately, Lucas has been acting weird and Riley can't seem to figure out why. Will this be the end of Rucas? Or Will Lucas confess how he's really been feeling.**

Riley's POV:

It's been over a year since Lucas and I became a couple and things have been great between us. From going out to movies, to random walks by the beach, to prank wars, to just sitting by the fire and gazing into each other's eyes. We've been inseparable. But lately, Lucas has been very distant from me and whenever I go up to him, he wouldn't say much. I was sitting at my bay window waiting for Maya to crawl through my window, and I decided to send Lucas a good morning text. Hopefully he would respond this time. I was starting to get worried. What if he's been keep his distant because he's planning on breaking up with me? But I couldn't get myself to think like that. "Hey, ready to go." Maya said as she crawled through the window. "I suppose." I said, as I grabbed my bag, and we headed out the window.

"So how are things in Rileytown?" the blonde asked, as we got onto the subway. "I don't know, Lucas is still being distant from me and I don't know why." I said. "I'm pretty sure it's nothing bad. You two have been goofy about each other ever since day one." She said. "But what if he just doesn't feel the same way anymore." I said, as my eyes locked with the ground.

Lucas's POV:

"Lucas!" Zay yelled, as he ran up to me. "Hey man, way to give me a heart attack." I said as I closed my locker. "Dude, what has been going on with you lately?" he asked. "Nothing, I'm fine." I said. "Lucas." Zay said as he stopped me. "Okay, fine. I've been sort of distant from Riley lately." I said. "Yeah, I can tell. But why?" he asked. "Because I've been feeling weird lately, I've been getting jealous more than usual, and I never want to be without her. I never want her to leave my side. I don't know what it is. It's just we've been together for a year now and things have been great, I mean yeah we've had a couple of fights but I care so much about her and I don't know why I have this weird feeling." I said. "Lucas, it's not a weird feeling, I think you finally realized how much you love her." Zay said. "Love her? I don't know…" Lucas said. "Okay, so if you don't love her, then imagine her with someone else, imagine her with someone who can make her happier than you can. Imagine her with Charlie. Imagine him taking her away from you like he tried to in middle school. Imagine someone else holding her, kissing her, imagine someone else holding her hand and calling her theirs. Now tell me Lucas. How do you feel about Riley?" he asked. "I love her." I said. "I love Riley Matthews." I repeated. "Well congratulations, you're officially the last to know." he said as he patted my back. "Well besides Riley." He said.

Riley's POV:

Once we got to the school, we walked into English class, where Lucas and Zay were already seated. I gave Lucas a soft smile and he quickly looked at me and then looked away. "Did you see that?" I asked. "He didn't even want to make eye contact." I said, as I sat down. "Riley, as I said before, I'm pretty sure everything is fine. Stop jumping to conclusions." Maya said. "Secrets!" our English teacher yelled. "Secrets can be dangerous. They can affect the ones you love, they can break relationships. How many of you have ever kept a secret?" she asked. I raised my hand, along with Lucas. "Oh," I said, turning to face him. "Keeping secrets are we?" I questioned. "Uhhh." Lucas said. "Uhhh.." I mocked. "Uh what? What are you hiding Friar?" I asked. "Riley I-" "Excuse me, Ms. Matthews please turn around and face me." the teacher said.

I turned around and gave her a smile. "I want you to write down a secret, and tie it to a balloon. Then we will walk outside and let release them." she said. Everyone started write down their secrets and attach them to the balloon. "Alright, let's head out." The teacher said again. Once we all gathered out in the field, our teacher yelled release and we all let our balloons go. As we stood there, and watched the balloons fly away, Lucas came and stood next to me. "Hey." I greeted. He gave me a smile. "Lucas, talk to me." I said. He was about to say something, but then he stopped himself and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Lucas, why can't you speak to me?" I asked. "I-I have to go." He said, as he grabbed Zay and walked away.

After school, besides walking me home, I found myself walking alone until Farkle caught up to me. "Hey, where's Lucas?" he asked. "I don't know." I said. "But he always walks you home." He said. "I know, but I think it's over between us." I said.

Lucas's POV:

"Okay, I am the worst person in the world. I didn't walk Riley home and I feel awful. But I couldn't get any words out when I saw her today. She looked so beautiful. I mean she always looks beautiful but I don't know man." I said as I flopped down on my bed. "Lucas, man. You have to tell her. You can't keep avoiding her. I mean what if she thinks you're breaking up with her and then she beats you to that before you "break up with her." Zay said. "You don't think she's thinking that, do you?" I asked. "Maya told me. She sort of slammed me against the lockers today and asked what the hell was wrong with you." he said. "I have an idea." I said.

Riley's POV:

It was 7pm and there was still no text or call from Lucas explaining why he didn't walk me home today, or why he couldn't even speak a word to me today. All of a sudden, he crawled through my bedroom window. He sat there for a moment, looking speechless. "Well hello to you too." I greeted. He took a deep breath. "We really need to talk." He said, as he sat at the bay window. I got up from my bed and joined him. "What is it?" I asked. "Come with me." he said, as he gestured towards the window. We crawled out of the window and I found myself walking with him towards the subway. "I've been distant lately and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have been avoiding you. I've just had a lot of figuring out to do and I couldn't get myself to speak to you." He said. "Why not? Did I do something?" I asked. "No, of course not. But I wanted to make it up to you tonight and take you out on a proper date." he said. "But it's a school night…" I said. "When has that ever stopped us from doing what we want?" he asked. "You have a point there." I said. Once we got to the subway, we waited for the train to come. "Remember we had our first date here. You were coming down those stairs and you looked so beautiful. I was speechless." He said. "Yes, I do remember." I said, as we hopped onto the subway.

We sat in the same spot, where we met, and where we had our first kiss. "Remember this is where we had our first kiss?" I asked. "Hmm… I don't recall. Do you care to refresh my memory?" he teased. I leaned in, and our lips touched, after a week of not being able to kiss his soft lips, it felt amazing. Just like the first time. "Remember how I told you there are moments that were going to remember forever?" he asked. "Yeah?" I said. "Well, Riley Matthews, this is one of them. I love you." he said. "Took you long enough to say those words." I said, as I cuffed his cheeks. "And I love you too." He leaned in for a kiss and we snuggled on the subway, until we reached our destination.


End file.
